Talk:Ainz Ooal Gown/@comment-165.227.45.105-20180913074111/@comment-24.48.214.112-20180913183701
In the world of overlord our protagonist claims that his world was severly contaminated and guided by corporate interest he'd been working at a dead end job in a factory for years to such an extent he lost contact or stopped caring about his family in this bleak situation a free to play fantasy game was launched that involved virtual reality and stimulation of the senses This "world" in contrast to his miserable life didnt punish him with dirty air horrible working conditions or things like apperances our character is a consumer of this product similar to a person who gambles or reads books to fantasise he began believing this game wasnt a part of his world but another altogether an escapist who role played as his character for the sake of evading his lifes problems and hardships He chose a bad starter class undead that is a weak skeleton that starts with a basic sword and shield though being better as a mage he met the player touch me and tagged along with him for protection slowly he progressed as a character by leveling up and wearing armor that resisted his characters weakness fire/holy attacks touchme began a guild calles nines own goal made up of 9 people who also followed him around they allowed the entry of 45 more players that began as heteromorphs due to the difficulty as playing this character. when they made the tomb of nazarick he was only able to create a doppleganger character or a character that imitates others hes an unimaginative coward who rarely spoke his mind and was like a sidekick to touchme When the group grew past its limit and reached the point of being the highest level dungeoun they began a decline and a split into factions many of them expressed their disgusting fetishes in their characters from crossdressing, living fetuses, french maids, faceless women, torture chambers, machiavellian insulting demons, the necessity for inferior to kneel as a forced command, tentacle monsters you get the idea. The groups leader Touch Me favored open gameplay and comradery between players since its just a game and we started out weak too aditionally when it came to characters he preffered a subtle and practical approach as his character sebas was based on himself. He saw the game as an extension of his own reality a game that he enjoyed playing and talking with his new friends about things that happened in his daily life. Many others preffered to bully players who attempted to invade them and insult them by surrounding themselves with horrible expressions of their own desires those they were prevented to revel in by their families authorities or friends. they didnt enjoy the game they became overatached to their roles under the illusion of being in a new world they continually demeaned others and prevented fun to be had they were trolls in a power frenzy the tomb became worse than a damn insane asylum. Near the end our protag due to being a doormat stayed silent even as he supported Touchmes form of playing the game causing 44 of the members to leave in anger as they never had a last chance to play before the servers "shut down". Once the fantasy of online interaction became real "MOMONGA" was forced to confront the reality of his friends creations up to now hes just been denying the obvius twisted unable to function socially these disgusting creations were his friends desires expressed with the inention to enjoy the power the game allowed them to experience. the series tried to comment on escapist fantasy and Power frenzys on the part of content creators and players of online games But instead attracted this exact sort of crowd i hope another player appears and is devestated at the loss of his family and the fact his body is not his own that he'l never be home again is probably dead and is stuck in a morbid fantasy a dream he will never wake up from.